In the Dark...
It was a frosty night, typical for a winters night in England. John was laying in his bed, staring into the dark beside him while it slowly ate his fear. John was scared of the dark even as a little child. He always thought when he closed his eyes and reopen them something would be there staring right at him. "Silly" he thought to himself trying to remind himself that that could this couldn't be possible even if the stories he heard tried to hypnotize his mind to think this is possible. He chuckled to himself and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He thought a short trip to the bathroom would maybe help him fall asleep. John sat up slowly, looking around the pitch black room with his veins filling with fear. He thought to himself sitting there looking at nothing would just make less hours of slumber, so he took a deep sigh and eventually stood up. He paused, again staring into the darkness. The cold air made him have goosebumps all over, and made him feel even more worse, but he pushed himself and moved slowly to the door. He was tempted to look back but he thought this would just scare him to pieces, his fear of darkness is making him frustrated taking his sleep away from him, he just wanted it to go away. At last he was at the door, without any other feeling but achievement he opened the door slowly. The door creaked and echoed through the hallway. Luckily the hallway had a very dim light on, so it took less time to reach the bathroom. He tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom. He did this quickly as the light eliminated his fear of darkness. While he did his business he heard some sort of fast footsteps running down the hall. His heart jumped right out of his chest and slowly looked behind him. John calmed as nothing was there, he knew it could probably be the people who live below him, they party a lot on weekend nights. Without any worry he walked back down the hall into his bedroom, but something was odd. His blankets was off his bed, as if they were pushed off. John tried to stay positive and think it could have been him as he got out of bed fast he probably kicked his blanket off. He sighed and slowly walked up to it to pick it up. But he heard something from under his bed, some sort of laugh. But it was no normal laugh, it sounded demonic, like it was made backwards. John made a yelp, and without thinking jumped onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow holding it tightly looking from each sides of his bed, shivering in fear. "How is this possible? This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream!" John shouted to himself, tears streaking from his face. His nightmare had become reality, it was too unreal for him. Suddenly, the satanic call from under the bed was behind him. Without any thinking he rushed out of his room, running into his parent's room, and slamming the door shut. "Mom, dad, Jesus Christ what is hap-," he paused and stared as his body felt with complete misery, and complete depression. His Mom and Dad were tied together with their own intestines , and the Devil's Pentagram above them covered in blood. John fell on his knees with uncontrollable tears streaming from his face, struggling for air. But then his eyes widened when he heard all the sounds around him mute and was replaced by heavy breathing. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw what had caused this horror. A Beast with no nose, and no eyes in its sockets. Its skin on its body was pale while the skin sank down to the beast's bones, and fresh blood poured from its mouth. Judging how it got past a closed door it wasn't a natural being. John let out a muffled scream, and the creature took a powerful strike with its claws. Everything then went black. This has been the sixth murder this month. No one knows who or what is responsible for the killings, and the police and many others are trying to look for protection for the people to catch or kill whatever it is. Many religious people call this creature "The Night Demon." Category:Demon/Devil Category:Items/Objects